


Constant Vigilance

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Moody is always vigilant for the good in the world.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Constant Vigilance Pt. 22/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff

Pairings: Alastor Moody, Remus, Snape, Albus, Shacklebolt, Tonks

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Twenty Two of the Advent Challenge-> Moody explains to Tonks his theory for Santa Claus

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Aaaaaaaaah! This is so late I’m sorry!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Frowning darkly as he watched the other adults in the room playing cards, Moody humphed softly, displeased. His magic eye twirled around, tracking a number of things, but his own regular gaze didn't cease as he observed his peers.

 

Snape and Remus were playing an intense game of chess as Albus watched them, while Tonks and Shacklebolt talked quietly near the fire, sharing a glass of wine that was already affecting them, if the way Tonks was tilting and Kingsley couldn't keep from touching her and watching her reaction said anything to that. He suddenly looked over at the window, attracting the others’ attention as he stood and hobbled over to the window.

 

“Is something wrong, Moody?” Kingsley asked as he leaned his chin on his hand in drunken amusement.

 

“Oh, just a bit of Christmas magic, I suppose,” Moody commented as he looked out the frosted window and up. He smiled softly at whatever he saw, which intrigued them all as well.

 

“So whatcha seein’, Moody? Santa Claus?” Tonks asked jokingly as she tittered before stumbling up and going over to see what he saw.

 

“Why yes…I do,” Moody replied softly, smirking as Tonks gaped at him. He looked at her, smiling. “Don’t you believe anymore, child? He’s one of the greatest of all magicians.”

 

“Yea right. He’s just a Muggle fairytale that we picked up,” Tonks scoffed drunkenly as she waved her hand and swayed.

 

“No child. He was once very real. Many would also recognize him as the brother of Merlin who had used his magic to help merge both the Muggle and magical world. The stories were a bit exaggerated, but not by much,” Albus added as he smiled warmly at them.

 

“So…Santa Claus is real? Not some myth?” Tonks whispered in shock as she stared blearily at the Headmaster.

 

“Gives a new perspective, doesn’t it?” Remus murmured with a smile as he winked at Snape, who smirked back in amusement.

 

“Constant vigilance, eh, Moody?” Kingsley rumbled out in enjoyment as Tonks teetered back to his side and he supported her onto the couch, where she slumped against him.

 

“Aye, Shacklebolt…constant vigilance for the good in this world,” Moody replied quietly as he looked up at the stars once more.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
